Postres y Propuestas
by Higushi
Summary: Elsa ha preparado pastelitos para Jack por motivo de su aniversario. Y debieron haber estado muy buenos, porque él eligió precisamente ese momento para regalarle un anillo. De compromiso. De la nada. Sí, Elsa esta bastante sorprendida... AU. One Shot. (En colaboración con Guaduchi).


_Los personajes de **El Origen de los Guardianes**_** y _Frozen_** pertenecen a **Dreamworks** y **Disney**, respectivamente. La **imagen tampoco me pertenece**, la encontré en Google y totalmente la amé. La** historia** sí es** mía**. Cualquier copia y reproducción de este One Shot sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.**

Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**Postres y Propuestas.**

Elsa sacó con cuidado el molde del horno. Por un momento, la cocina se inundó de un delicioso pero sutil aroma a canela. Colocó la bandeja en la mesa de granito negro, y mientras iba sacando uno a uno los apetecibles pastelitos, sonrió admirando el resultado de su trabajo.

Desde hacía un mes, había estado perfeccionando a cada momento la receta y preparación con su hermana Anna, que hasta el momento era la persona que mejor sabía hornear postres, a su parecer. Elsa no era muy afecta a la cocina, más bien no tenía nada de cocinera en su cuerpo… pero ese día era especial, para ella y para Jack. Y quería hacer algo especial también.

¡Aniversario! Una gran sorpresa. La gente ni siquiera esperaba que fueran a durar, ciertamente. Los padres de Elsa habían visto su arrebato como la primera y única muestra de rebeldía que había tenido en su vida, y se opusieron a ello. ¿Su primogénita, la chica genio, excelente empresaria, con filas de pretendientes, millonaria… emparejada con el hijo de un empleado? Vamos, que no tienen nada en contra de la gente honrada, pero en su clase elitista no es bien visto.

Y Elsa sólo dijo _"¿Y a quién le importa? A mí no"_ Ella lo quiere, él la quiere. Se entienden, se respetan, se divierten, se complementan _¿Qué más necesitan para ser felices?_ En carácter son muy diferentes entre sí, es cierto, pero también dicen por ahí que los opuestos se atraen. Incluso ignoró el ridículo comentario de su primo Hans que alegaba que podían ser familia sólo porque ambos eran pálidos, de ojos azules y cabello rubio platinado _"¿Es que eres ciego?_ _¡Jack tiene el pelo blanco, no rubio… y sus ojos son grises!" _defendió Anna_. _Gracias al señor alguien si apoyaba su relación.

Dejando sus divagaciones de lado, Elsa abrió una caja de celofán y guardó los panqués, adornándolos con un poco de crema de varios colores y chispas. Al ponerlos todos subió las puntas del envoltorio y las amarró con un lazo color azul hielo.

—No fue imposible ¿Eh? —se felicitó a sí misma. Se subió las mangas de la blusa color verde agua y se puso a lavar los utensilios. La cocina había quedando tan desastrosa como pensó, pero era un acierto que nada se haya quebrado o quemado, al menos.

-.-

Jack Frost se estiró desde su posición, recargado perezosamente en el sillón de la elegante sala de los Arendelle. A donde fuera que volteara, veían opulencia y buena clase, y Jack no era de las personas que gustaran de lo sofisticado, pero jamás se había sentido menos por eso. ¡Era un alma libre! Un chico de veinticuatro años que vivía al día sin muchas preocupaciones más que sacar su puesto de trabajo adelante, no aburrirse, y hacer feliz a su novia.

Su estómago se revolvió con expectación al recordar a Elsa y su comida. Había estado tan entusiasmada por prepararle algo casero que Jack no tuvo el corazón para recordarle cuán desastroso había la última vez que lo intentó. Algo del tamaño de un pseudo incendio, comida con vida propia y un susto que les redujo mínimo cinco años de vida. No era algo agradable para comer, pero prefería tirarse de un edificio antes de hacerle un desaire a Elsa.

Así que sí, se comería lo que fuera que le diera, con un espantoso entusiasmo y su más sincera sonrisa, hasta no dejar ni una sola migaja.

—Jack —llamó Elsa, yendo hacia él con el paquete en sus pálidas manos. A juzgar por el brillo casi infantil de sus ojos azules, Jack comprobó lo importante que esto era para ella, y de nuevo se guardó para sí el recordatorio de los desastres culinarios—. Listo, puedes probarlos —le tendió la caja—, es para ti —le confirmó con un rubor en las mejillas que él encontró adorable.

—Gracias, preciosa, aunque no tendrías que haberte molestado… En serio —dijo, abriendo la caja y mirando con sorpresa la atractiva forma de los pastelitos y el más que agradable olor que despedían—. ¡Vaya! Se ven bien —procuró no parecer tan sorprendido, pero malditamente si no lo estaba. Llevó uno a su boca y se quedó mudo. Elsa lo miraba de manera preocupada, dudosa de cómo habían salido—. Están… —comenzó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios—. ¡Están deliciosos! ¿Me preparas más? Los comeré sin hacer ningún comentario, lo juro.

—¿Ah? —contestó Elsa sonrojada. Finalmente terminó riendo, más por la sorpresa de saber que había sido misión cumplida—. Será un placer.

Jack terminó otros dos pastelitos más y después ladeó la cabeza, su garganta emitió sonidos indicando que repentinamente estaba sopesando algo en su mente mientras volteaba a mirar a Elsa de una manera por demás sospechosa.

—Hablando de comer… ¿Tienes algo que hacer en enero?

—¿Enero? —repitió Elsa con curiosidad. Estaban a mediados de marzo y la pregunta tan repentina le tomó por sorpresa—. No que yo sepa, aun.

—Perfecto —concluye Jack con una sonrisa cómplice. Antes que Elsa pueda preguntar qué ocurre, él saca una caja de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta y se la extiende—. Entonces contrataré al juez para esa fecha.

Elsa abre la caja de terciopelo y casi se desmaya del asombro cuando mira el impresionante y delicado anillo de oro con un raro y costoso diamante azul en el centro. Abre la boca y cierra repetidas veces tratando de articular palabra, y cuando finalmente su cerebro se conecta con la realidad, lo único que puede hacer es preguntarle si está seguro que una propuesta matrimonial es lo que quiere.

—Había pensado más como cadena perpetua, pero la palabra matrimonio está bien —y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Se levantó de su lugar y fue a dejar su caja de pastelitos sobre la mesa del comedor donde dejó su mochila.

Elsa boquea por unos instantes y sus pies la conducen a él rápidamente. Esta anonadada y no es para menos, ¿¡Como pasaron de una situación simple y bonito como estar comiendo pasteles en el sillón a una propuesta matrimonial!? Pero cuando llega hacia él y quiere preguntarle qué tipo de métodos utilizó para conseguir la joya, él la silencia con los brazos rodeándole su cintura y los labios besándole con ansias.

—Juro que ensaye la pregunta frente al espejo, y después con una almohada y una muñeca de mi hermana —le dijo Jack entre besos—. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que para esto, sorprendentemente no tengo nada ingenioso que decir… Y lo único que comprendo es que quiero amarrarte a mí, si es lo que tú quieres también.

Y bueno, lo demás dejó de tener importancia. Elsa sabe que Jack no es de esos chicos aficionados a regalar flores, serenatas o poemas de amor. Pero era de los que todos los días, cuando ella estaba enfrascada trabajando en la empresa de sus padres y no se daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, él iba hasta allí a llevarle una bandeja con comida y algo dulce para que repusiera fuerzas. De los que siempre tenían un comentario ingenioso para hacerla sentir mejor, de los que le daba apoyo incondicional y cariño sincero.

A Jack le encantaban los grandes gestos melodramáticos. Pero no era un romántico. Y Elsa lo amaba así.

—Si Jack. Es lo que quiero.

* * *

Amo el Jelsa, en serio. Todo comenzó viendo videos en Youtube y luego a incluir esta pareja en un Fanfic de HTTYD en el que estoy trabajando… Así que no lo pude evitar ¡Tenía que escribir algo de ellos! ¿Qué les pareció, quisieran que escribiera algo más de esta adorable pareja? Háganmelo saber en un review

**¡Hasta la próxima! Besos, Higushi.**

¡Reviews, por favor!


End file.
